


It's All Love and All Pride in this House

by PopZtart24



Series: Dadschlatt Oneshots [2]
Category: Dream SMP- fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby Tubbo flashback included, Basically just wholesome family moments, DadSchlatt, He comes over often, He doesn't tell anyone, He tells Tubbo how amazing he is, Quackity is like an uncle to Tubbo, Schlatt finds out, Tubbo and Tommy have been best friends since toddlers, Tubbo gets bullied at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopZtart24/pseuds/PopZtart24
Summary: Tubbo struggles with bullying at school, Schlatt finds out, and comforts him.
Relationships: Just some wholseome Dadschlatt, No Relationships Apply
Series: Dadschlatt Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100756
Comments: 34
Kudos: 972





	It's All Love and All Pride in this House

Tubbo gritted his teeth, sitting down on the couch with his arms crossed. He’d got bullied at school again today, what a surprise. Of course, he would never admit that, he hated feeling so weak in front of his dad. His dad was so confident and courageous and Tubbo could never be that. He was probably disappointed in him.

Tears threatened to fall from his face as he held himself closer. He turned on some music, shuffling his playlist to distract himself. The words the kid had said to him still rung about in his mind.

_ You’re such a weird-ass kid, Tubbo. You really think anyone wants to be your friend? You’re lucky to even have one. Don’t talk to me until you’ve got a whole group of friends and girl, yeah? Stupid nerd… _

The bully had pushed him to the ground. All he was asking was about homework in a class they were both in. He had slipped up on his words, and he was wearing his minecraft hoodie. Apparently that was something that wasn’t socially acceptable. He’d have to throw it away, or bury it in his closet. He did it with multiple other things as well.

“Heyyooo Tubbster, whatcha up to?” His dad walked into the room, seemingly done with whatever business call he was on. Tubbo cursed at himself. Why’d his dad have to come in? He tried to hold back whatever stutter or sadness laced in his voice as he turned to face his dad.

“H-hey… I-I just, was listening to some music, lost in my thoughts…” Tubbo responded. 

“Well I was gonna go get something for dinner, unless you’d rather we make something?” Schlatt asked his son, keeping all of his attention on him. He’d gotten better at parenting overtime. 

“N-no we could go get something that’s chill, I’m just… A little exhausted from school.” Tubbo said, turning around and facing the tv, looking around for the remote. He hoped that his dad wouldn’t question anything.

His prayers weren’t answered as a small concerned face splayed across his dad’s face. “Hey… You alright? Did somethin’ happen?” 

“No. I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure? You can talk to me you know that right?”

“I said I’m fine.”

“Tubbo. Look at me.”

“No.”

“TOBY!” Schlatt ordered. It was rare his dad called him by his real name, he always went by Tubbo now. His head shot around, and tearful blue eyes were met with dark brown ones. Tubbo sniffled and wiped them away, pretending it was fine.

“Kid, hey, I’m sorry… What happened?”

“I’m fucking  _ weak _ dad. I got pushed around and thrown on the ground at school today. I keep getting bullied but I don’t- I  _ can’t _ \- do anything about it. I’m a loser, and I’m weird.” Tubbo muttered out. He dropped his head as the tears kept pooling.

_ Tubbo was 8 years old. He came into the house with his head down, and he avoided looking into his dad’s eyes. Schlatt began to get worried, but knew that inevitably, his son probably got bullied again. “Was it for the horns again, Tubbo?” He asked. The quiet kid nodded, visibly upset.  _

_ “Hey, hey, look at me. Stop putting your head down in my house kid. It’s all love and all pride in this house.” He told his son. Tubbo looked a bit surprised. He didn’t know how to respond, all he felt like doing was putting his head down again. _

_ “B-but dad… I’m weird, and I’m weak. Nobody wants me around.”  _

_ With those words, Schlatt scooped his small son up into a hug, holding him tight. He never wanted his son to feel like that. He may be a bit odd for having horns, but he was no different than other kids. He had a kind heart and was the sweetest soul Schlatt had ever met. None of those kids deserved Tubbo. _

_ “Hey, it’s all love and all pride in this house. Now I know you think those horns are weird, and I thought the same thing. But guess what, it’s good to be different. And you should be proud. Those horns are a family symbol, and they keep us bonded, y’know that? So no matter what, I will always love you, and I always want you around.” _

_ Tubbo pushed his head into his dad’s shoulder, letting his little sniffles and sobs settle down. Him and his dad stayed together like that for the rest of the night, and from then on, he didn’t let the bullies' words bother him. And not long after, he met Tommy. Tommy loved him for who he was and the two became fast friends. Tubbo didn’t need anyone else. He already had ones who love him. _

Tubbo could remember the words that his dad had told him that day. All he wanted to do was bury his head into a pillow and cry. He was so irritated. Why couldn’t he be normal? Why did he have to get picked on?

“Tubbo. Stop putting your head down in my house. You know my rule. Remember? It’s all love and all pride in this house.” Schlatt stated. He was pissed that anyone would think to pick on his son. Why did they care? Tubbo was dyslexic, he had adhd, and he liked video games. According to kids in middle school, that must be weird and not acceptable. Schlatt wasn’t taking that shit. Tubbo finally turned to look at his dad again with teary eyes, “who gives two shits what they think about you, huh? They may push you around, but guess what? You got Schlatt pride alright? Don’t let them get to you. Express yourself more than ever, people love you for that.  _ I _ love you for that. So don’t cry kiddo, c’mere.”

Schlatt pulled his son into a tight embrace. He told him other reassuring things, telling him he was worth it, that he was smart, funny, kind, and that none of those bullies deserved Tubbo in their lives. He’d be having a word with the principal soon. 

Tubbo wiped his eyes a little more once he was released from his dad’s hold. He looked down at his Minecraft hoodie and smiled. “Thanks, dad.” Tubbo smiled at him, and it melted Schlatt’s heart. This kid was too good for this world.

“D-do you wanna get pizza a-and play minecraft with me…?” His son asked seemingly shyly. Schlatt smiled widely at this and gave a light, playful punch to Tubbo’s shoulder.

“Hell yeah I want to do that! C’mon, Tubbo, I’ll let ya pick out the kind of pizza. And maybe we can invite Quackity as well.”

The small family got together that night and played all throughout the night. Tubbo has never felt happier in that moment. Tommy and Quackity both joined them and they went until all of them had fallen asleep on each other. Tubbo wouldn’t exchange his family for any other.

_ It was all love and all pride in their family. _

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHH it's been a bit since I've been active, I'm so so sorry. I got back in school and it all went to shit lmao  
> Here's Dadschlatt to make up for it. Trust me, I'm in the middle of writing Last Wish, I Can't Give Up too no worries. It'll be out in the next few days depending on how much I cry over the SMP and how much homework I have.


End file.
